1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a wafer-level light emitting diode package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that includes an N-type semiconductor and a P-type semiconductor, and emits light through recombination of holes and electrons. Such an LED has been used in a wide range of applications such as display devices, traffic lights, and backlight units. Further, considering the potential merits of lower power consumption and longer lifespan than existing electric bulbs or fluorescent lamps, the application range of LEDs has been expanded to general lighting by replacing existing incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps.
The LED may be used in an LED module. The LED module is manufactured through a process of fabricating an LED chip at a wafer level, a packaging process, and a modulation process. Specifically, semiconductor layers are grown on a substrate such as a sapphire substrate, and subjected to a wafer-level patterning process to fabricate LED chips having electrode pads, followed by division into individual chips (chip fabrication process). Then, after mounting the individual chips on a lead frame or a printed circuit board, the electrode pads are electrically connected to lead terminals via bonding wires, and the LED chips are covered by a molding member, thereby providing an LED package (packaging process). Then, the LED package is mounted on a circuit board such as a metal core printed circuit board (MC-PCB), thereby providing an LED module such as a light source module (modulation process).
In the packaging process, a housing and/or the molding member may be provided to the LED chip to protect the LED chip from the external environment. In addition, a phosphor may be contained in the molding member to convert light emitted by the LED chip so that the LED package may emit a white light, thereby providing a white LED package. Such a white LED package may be mounted on the circuit board such as the MC-PCB and a secondary lens may be provided to the LED package to adjust orientation characteristics of light emitted from the LED package, thereby providing a desired white LED module.
However, it may be difficult to achieve miniaturization and satisfactory heat dissipation of the conventional LED package including the lead frame or printed circuit board. Furthermore, luminous efficiency of the LED may be deteriorated due to absorption of light by the lead frame or the printed circuit board, electric resistance heating by the lead terminals, and the like.
In addition, the chip fabrication process, the packaging process, and the modulation process may be separately carried out, thereby increasing time and costs for manufacturing the LED module.
Meanwhile, alternating current (AC) LEDs have been produced and marketed. The AC LED includes an LED directly connected to an AC power source to permit continuous emission of light. One example of AC LEDs, which can be used by being directly connected to a high voltage AC power source, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,259, issued to Sakai, et. al.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,259, LED elements are arranged in a two-dimensional pattern on an insulating substrate, for example, a sapphire substrate, and are connected in series to form LED arrays. The LED arrays are connected in series to each other, thereby providing a light emitting device that can be operated at high voltage. Further, such LED arrays may be connected in reverse parallel to each other on the sapphire substrate, thereby providing a single-chip light emitting device that can be operated to continuously emit light using an AC power supply.
Since the AC-LED includes light emitting cells on a growth substrate, for example, on a sapphire substrate, the AC-LED restricts the structure of the light emitting cells and may limit improvement of light extraction efficiency. Thus, investigation has been made into a light emitting diode, for example, an AC-LED that is based on a substrate separation process and includes light emitting cells connected in series to each other.